The proposed research involves the histological study of human temporal bones with special emphasis on Bell's palsy, and reviewing the laboratory's collection of temporal bone for epineurial fibrosis in the posterior descending course of the facial nerve as possibly representing previous subclinical Bell's palsy. Specimens from patients with autoimmune diseases will be studied with special reference to the vascular system and ossicular joints. Studies of 3 new cases of Menier's disease will be performed. A case of possible unilateral syphilitic labyrinthitis will be studied. Several specimens from patients with well documented ototoxic drug reactions will be studied. Studies of the melanocyte system will be continued, with special reference to the middle ear and round window niche.